


They Reminded Me of Your Eyes

by xyamagucci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Soulmates, There's A Tag For That, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyamagucci/pseuds/xyamagucci
Summary: Bokuaka soulmate au where every mark on their skins will apear in their soulmate's too. Just a quiet practice for both players, their skins full of their soulmate's traces.(Canon set up but Soulmate AU and 3rd year Akaashi and college student Bokuto).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	They Reminded Me of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! What's up? This is my first work in this platform, and one of my firsts in English. I'm sure you'll notice that English isn't my first language, though I'm still struggling with it, I hope you'll like this short work. I'll try to keep improving my English while writing a lot more. I hope you like it, and don't be afraid of telling me if you notice any mistake, I'll gladly correct it right away.  
> Thank you so much for opening this, and again, I really wish you enjoy. ♡♡♡♡

When they first discovered they were soulmates, they didn't write on their skins pretty often.

In Akaashi's case, seeing Bokuto's handwriting on his skin was too much to handle on their firsts weeks dating. He asked him not to write much, though he sometimes could see a few quick notes without much significance to him. The cute massages were just the very first week dating and start to slowly reappear after almost two or three months in their relationship, when they didn't have much time to see, considering Bokuto started college and Akaashi was still in school.

Sometimes they read small“I love you”, sometimes they were a few words of encouragement after or during important exams or games. Bokuto scientifically proved that he played much better when he spiked with a cute "I love you" or a "You can do it, Kou" printed on his right wrist. And Akaashi swears (though not out loud) that he could do better in exams by reading Bokuto's "You're the best, Keiji!!!" written in his palm with Bokuto's horrible calligraphy and even worse cute draws.

Seeing their relationship was actually heading somewhere, they weren't afraid anymore of those little changes and sweet attentions, though they were usually reserved for special moments, and that's why Bokuto found extremely strange to start noticing that usual warm feeling of the movement of the ink slowly making his way through his skin.

He was practicing with his new college team. It was his time to serve. He was a few feets away from the line, checking the ball in his hands before serving when he felt the usual warm sensation of ink appearing in his skin. Trying not to lose focus, he checked it seconds after hitting the ball. He knew he should be paying attention to the match, but his eyes were instantly drawn to the little explosion of colors on his left forearm. First a bright yellow. Then some green marks. What the hell was Keiji doing? Akaashi's usual writings were short words. On special occasions cute phrases and sometimes even a tiny heart. He never used colors. Bokuto himself rarely used colors. Sometimes just to annoy Keiji he would grab a few sharpies and draw a bunch of hearts in different markers, but Akaashi's actual traces were done with... a brush, maybe? Was that acrylic paint?

A loud sound on the other side of the court woke him up from his trance. He should be paying attention if he didn't want an horrible purple mark on his boyfriend's beautiful face too.

Practice ended pretty quickly. Bokuto missed Akaashi as his setter in times like those. He was prett easy going, yes, but he didn't have yet the confidence to ask his new setter for a few tosses after practice. He was a first year again, after all. So he didn't say a word (though he did let out a tiny sigh of disappointment) when the captain called the team to end the day and go to the changeroom.

They were all set in the benches changing their sweaty clothes when a tall boy, one of the main middle blockers of the team and a second year (if he remembered well) looked at Bokuto quite curious. Bokuto was usually oblivious to things like that, but being he so close, the younger one noticed.

"What's wrong?" Bokuto asked while removing his dirty shirt.

"Dude, the fuck's that?" he heard the boy ask.

Bokuto forgot things quite quickly, so when he first heard the question he stared blankly at him, not knowing what to answer until his teammate pointed out with one finger his left arm. He looked quickly just to find a bouquet of flowers painted with full colors. Bokuto's favorites. He didn't know much about flowers, so saying they were their favorites was a bit too much. But yellow was one of his favorite colors, so he gasped out loud when he saw all those sunflowers, yellow roses and tulips painted on his skin. The mix of yellows, browns and greens was so beautiful he almost forgot how to breath for a second.

"That's..." he quietly gasped for air as he started to feel the same old warmth on the skin on his thights. He quickly removed both of his kneepads to see another big bouquet on his left thight, while his right one was showing a big paint of a colorful sunset. "That's Keiji, my soulmate". He whispered, entranced by the light traces of oranges appearing on his skin while he talked, feeling at the same time his cheeks warming up. Not sure if that was because of practice, due to the embarrassment of being watched by the whole team or if Akaashi was actually starting to paint his face too.

"That's so cute, oh my god" he heard another one of his teammate say while looking at Bokuto's painted skin from behind.

"Wish I had an artsy soulmate" said the first one who spoke. "Mine would draw big penises or write stupid and random pickup lines in the worst possible moments". That caused the changeroom to erupt in loud laughs.

"Wish I had a soulmate! I would be so cheesy though..." someone at the back added, causing more laughs. But bokuto was too entranced looking at his skin, watching the colors appear slowly. This was new. He didn't even knew that Akaashi could paint like this... He thought of asking fore more paints like those periodically.

"Come on, love bird, we have to close" his captain called him, as he was the only one left in bare chest in the middle of the room.

Bokuto finished changing as quickly as he could as he tried not to stare at the paints too much, and he waved goodbye to his teammates once he went outside. He walked fast to the station while trying to write a quick message on his phone.

"hwere u ay????".

Akaashi's answer arrived seconds later after he entered the bus.

"What?".

Understandable.

"where u at".

He didn't have time to sit before his stop, so he choose to stand while still watching carefully the drawn yellow bouquet on his arm. They were so beautiful. The more he looked at them the more beautiful they became. Now, having some time to properly analyze them, he realised they were accompanied by a short text, wrote with Akaashi's almost perfect handwriting. "They reminded me of your eyes". An old couple and some teenage girls stared weirdly at him as he started sobbing. God he needed to see him. He checked his phone for an answer.

"Home".

He lost balance while writing his response, but he almost didn't regret falling over the guy at his side.

"i miss u".

The reply was almost instantly.

"Come".

He waited for a few seconds, reading the small caption indicating that Akaashi wasn't done writing. Then,

"I'm alone."

And his reply was almost as fast as the last one. "omw".

While he texted his mom to tell her he wasn't going home tonight, he smiled bright at the sight of a tiny "I miss you too" written on his left palm.

.......

Unlike Bokuto, Akaashi was used to see random writings on his arms al the time. Sometimes a list of things to buy (it was pretty shameful to ride the bus with his sleeves roled up when Bokuto tried to remember to buy condoms) and sometimes cute little messages with a few hearts. Occasionally with some emojis Akaashi usually couldn't understand. So he just smiled at the cute "nice practice!" written al over his forearm. It started like that. A cute message like every other day.

The second one arrived a few moments later, while drinking and talking with Wataru and the first years. "Nice toss!" Akaashi read in his mind. Another message appeared seconds after that. "Ik it's nice bc it's u". The 3rd year setter let out a tiny laugh, making some of his teammates turn to stare at him. "Actually idk if that was after a toss but u r supposed to be tossing so nice toss anyways". He stared at the blue ink for a few seconds, almost wishing to see more. But some time passed and nothing else appeared on his skin. So he turned again to his teammates, telling them to resume practice and don't fool around too much. Being the new captain came with new responsibilities. And unlike the last captain, his current boyfriend, he was pretty severe with his teammates. Nothing he didn't do as Fukurodani's last vice captain, but the "captain" title made sure he paid more attention in practice and made him feel a lot more focused in the team. The loss of Bokuto was a big change for them, but he couldn't let that drag the team down.

The warm feeling of words appearing on his skin didn't take much to arrive. This time on his left thigh. "U r an awesome captain". He knew a lot of messages from Bokuto indicated something strange was happening. But he didn't mind them. Sure it was uncomfortable having his teammates constantly trying to read what the last captain was writting on his skin, but messages encouraging him as Fukurodani's new captain were the words he most needed at the moment. A few seconds later the other part of the message resurfaced on his skin. "The best ik". A pause of a few seconds. And then blue words started to resurface again. "Actually idk cause i'm not there but i m sure cause u r akaashi nd u r the best". He tried not to smile, his heart couldn't be fluttering after reading (or decoding, to be precise) such an horrible calligraphy. He failed miserably.

"Is Bokuto being cheesy again?" someone asked at his back. Without turning, he knew the voice behind him was from Konoha, the senpai who showed at Fukurodani's practices pretty often. Didn't he had anything better to do? Plus he wouldn't leave Akaashi in peace if he read what Boluto was writing on his skin.

"Yeah... He's pretty dense today". He looked at his arms. There wasn't any space left on his left forearm so the ink started to appear on his legs. Bokuto was being careful not to write under the kneepads so Akaashi could read all of it. When he said that, almost like Bokuto was hearing them from outside the gym, he started to write again. This time on the inside of his thighs he read "that was me". With an arrow pointing to a previously hidden hickey under the end of his shorts. The fact that Akaashi was standing on one leg to read it made the whole team able to read it too. The gym soon erupted in tiny laughs.

But it wasn't the end of it. Akaashi tried to focus on practice and not to think about the few hickeys he had all signaled with a pretty bold Sharpie (with the author of that hickey too: sometimes it said "yup that was me" and sometimes "i think that definitely was you"). He really tried. But it was pretty difficult to mantain the authority of a captain with those stupid soulmarks all over his body and a laughing Konoha sitting at the end of the gym. He tried. He tried though he had a thounsand "Bokuto's" and "Koutaro's" written in bold red Sharpie.

Soon, as practice reached its end, he silently went to his bag to retrieve a pen to send a short answer to Bokuto. He wrote on his ankle, one of the few places it wasn't covered with ink yet. "Koutaro I'm going to fucking kill you". Short and sweet. And then, after he made sure that no one was looking, he wrote down the end of it. "I'm coming and you'll fucking regret this tomorrow morning". 

Somewhere, a few bus stops to the south, a white haired boy dropped his hot tea on his feets. A red mark appeared on Akaashi's right foot, he noticed seconds later when he changed shoes to leave. He knew that, even after the embarrassing practice Bokuto made him go through, he had won again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I love Konoha so much and wanted him to be on this fic but then I remembered he's a 3rd year in the anime so... So I said ok fuck it and I added him anyways I'm sorry.  
> Well this was my first post here,,,,,, It was difficult to write in a language I'm not very comfortable using, but I guess is not that bad, I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> \- Alec.


End file.
